


Always

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompts: “You got a cute butt.” + “Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”





	Always

Spencer had just arrived home late from a case and in doing so missed the meeting that the two of you had scheduled with your officiant to discuss the details of your wedding ceremony. 

To say that you were mad would be an understatement, You were sick and tired of him walking in and out of your home not knowing when he would be leaving or coming back. It made you worried about what life would be when the two of you were actually married. 

The two of you had been fighting for almost over an hour now, it was by far one of your worst fights. 

“Babe, I’ve said it about twenty times, I’m sorry I didn’t think a paperwork day was going to turn into us going out on a case.” Spencer said beginning to feel defeated. 

“Spencer, You never think a paperwork day is going to turn into going out for a case.” You were raising your voice, you could tell that it was upsetting Spencer, but you didn’t care, you felt hurt and humiliated. 

He moved towards you trying to put his hands on your shoulders to calm you down. 

You backed away from him crossing your arms which resulted in a hurt look spreading across Spencer’s face.

“Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.” 

“I can’t help the fact that people need me, Y/N.” 

“I need you too.” You said your voice breaking. “I missed you so much. It’s so hard for me when you’re not here, I don’t know when you’re coming back or if you’re even going to come back.” Tears were streaming down your face. “We’re getting married in four months and we haven’t even gone cake tasting yet. I couldn’t even get through the meeting with the officiant because I started crying. Spencer, I can’t live like this anymore.” 

Spencer immediately rushed towards you wrapping his arms around you. You buried your face in his chest still crying as he rested his chin on your head. “Hey, It’s okay. I’m right here, I always come back to you.” He mumbled pressing kisses to your head. “I don’t like leaving you, I hate it, I want to be cuddled up with you every night and it kills me that I can’t be, but you’re what keeps me motivated, knowing you’re here waiting to give me hugs and kisses gets me through every case even when they get really tough.”

You looked up at him “What if you don’t come back one day?” your lip started to quiver.

He shook his head. “I will always come back to you. I promise.” 

“You can’t promise me that, Spence.” 

“Yes I can, I just did.” A big smile spread across his face “You keep me going, I hope you know that.” “You keep me going too.” You mumbled in between kisses.

“I say tomorrow we go cake tasting and visit the venue.” He said pressing a final kiss to your forehead. “Don’t you have work?” You said twisting his hair around your fingers. “On the flight home I may have asked Hotch for a week off starting tomorrow.” He admitted with a grin spread across his face. Your face lit up hearing his words 

“You’re allowed to do that?” 

“I saved up my vacation days for a reason. I’m going to do everything I can to spend more time with you.”

“Oh! I love you so much.” You said placing kisses all over his face. “Oh! I love you too.” He said initiating you gladly accepting your kisses.

“I have one condition for tomorrow.” You said as the two of you got off the couch making your way to the bedroom. “And what would that condition be?” He questioned turning back to look at you. 

“Can you wear the jeans I got you for your birthday?”

“Why?” Spencer questioned as he opened the door to your bedroom.

“You got a cute butt.” You shrugged giving it a quick squeeze before running past him onto the bed.

A blush spread across his cheeks which made you smirk. 

“I’ll wear whatever you want.” 

“Now that’s dangerous territory.” You laughed. 

He was standing in the doorway just staring at you with a huge smile on his face he was completely in awe of you and everything he did, he often wondered how he got so lucky. What he didn’t know is that you were thinking the same thing in that moment, how did you get so lucky?

“Come on let’s get our cuddle on and I can give you those kisses you’ve been waiting for.” You said patting the spot next to you. Happily he jumped onto the bed slipping under the covers with you. Spencer laid his head on your chest and you played with his hair, he had one arm wrapped around your waist and the other playing with your hair.

“Goodnight love.” You mumbled pressing a kiss to his head.

“Goodnight baby.” He yawned as you pulled another blanket on top of the two of you. 

And with that the two of you drifted off to sleep content with the thought of always having each other.


End file.
